This Time
by AsheliaHime
Summary: Hans x Anna. Modern AU. Maybe one day she wouldn't need those memories anymore. But today wasn't the day.


**note:** I wrote this one for Steph on tumblr (AU meme: exes meeting again after not speaking for years au). My first try to write Hans x Anna at all, so I'm sorry if it's not good. I enjoyed writing it though.

* * *

Anna hated this day. She had known why to cross this day out of all her calendars once she bought them.  
Her wedding day with Hans. It should have been her fairy tale, with the now being her happily ever after. But it ended way too soon when he revealed his true intentions to her. Anna had moved instantly to Elsa's apartment, who supported her with the divorce.

She let out a deep sigh, her eyes wandering to the snow globe he gave her for their marriage. After their break up she had been so mad, she threw it against the wall. Of course the fragile glass shattered just like her heart, but she had been unable to throw it away. Instead she got it fixed a few days prior, though the cracks were still visible to her.

Her alarm got her back into reality and quickly she put the little treasure in her back. It was a habit of hers to get lost in thoughts, so she programmed her mobile phone to remind her of different appointments.

Hurrying down the streets she almost danced through the crowd, till the face of a stranger caught her off guard. That was impossible. In an instant she stood still in her every move, causing a man behind her to crash into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Miss."  
Anna turned around, apologizes falling out of her mouth like a waterfall. She'd almost forget the person that troubled her in the first place if he hadn't stood right in front of her when she was about to continue her way.

"Anna? Is that really you?", a familiar voice reached her ears.  
Inwardly said one cursed at herself for getting his attention. This was the last thing what she wanted especially today. At least he wasn't one to remember such a date, was he?  
"Oh, Hans. I didn't know you were back in the country. How was… it was Spain, wasn't it?", she asked, stumbling over her own words. Oh, why had she a habit of blabbering so much? She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to know anything about his life. They distanced themselves for a reason.

He gave her a charming smile and she felt her cheeks burn, avoiding his gaze. _Damn, him… she wasn't that girl from the past who would fall for him again!_

"Italy", he corrected her "I'm not going to stay long though. I have some… business stuff to do here and then I'm off again."  
'Thank god', the girl thought and forced a friendly smile. She had never been good to conceal her feelings, especially with him. She didn't know how he was able to read her like an open book, he just could. Then again he could do this with almost everyone she knew.

He gazed at his watch, which looked more expensive then every piece of clothes she wore that day. Another reason to curse if he didn't interrupt her thoughts: "I was going to get lunch now. Would you like to keep me company?"  
Her mind screamed **_'No!'_** immediately, but it wouldn't come out loud. Instead she fidgeted with her fingers nervously.  
"You know, I was going to meet up with someone", she reasoned truthfully.  
"Oh, come on, Anna. Just half an hour? For the sake of old times", he asked ever so charmingly.  
Anna rolled her eyes, sighing. She didn't want to go with him, but on the other hand she was curious about his life. Had it been easy for him to replace her? Was he married again? Why did it still hurt to think about it? She knew he wasn't able to love her or anyone…  
She bit her lip, finally giving in: "I give you 20 minutes, just let me make a call."  
"That's more than enough", he agreed and waited for her while she disappeared around the next corner. For a moment he thought she'd escape silently and abadon him, but it took only two minutes for her to come back. He took a glimpse of her stucking her tongue out to the phone, frowning slightly. He'd almost forgotten how childish she was.  
"Sorry, I- it's not easy to cancel something in an instant", she apologized.  
"It's okay. Hey, do you know if there's still that subway? We could get each other-"  
"Sandwiches?"  
She blushed upon finishing his sentence, and he looked at her surprised.  
"Old habits die hard, I guess."

Their relationship had never been perfect. It was just for the time being that Anna could fall in love with him, but this time he would just disappear again without a further trace.  
There were no new cracks, her heart was already scarred enough. But the snow globe still posessed the magic of a beautiful time.

Maybe one day she wouldn't need those memories anymore. But today wasn't the day.


End file.
